


consumed with what's to transpire

by lacecat



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, the classic trope of people not using their words to express emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacecat/pseuds/lacecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That glint in Flint’s eyes became stronger, and for one moment Silver couldn’t breathe as he locked eyes with the captain, but then Flint moved away, his face cast in shadow, and Silver watched him go back to the cabin, still unable to pinpoint that expression in his eyes. </p><p>(In which Silver doesn't get it, Flint gets ridiculously jealous, and Madi gets it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	consumed with what's to transpire

**Author's Note:**

> title from sex on fire (kings of leon)

Silver rushes back from Madi’s hut, his mind whirling. If what she said was correct- then he had a lot of explaining to do. And hopefully, a lot of fucking, but he’s never been one to be overly optimistic, especially regarding one Captain Flint. 

He hurries, either way. 

•••••

They were anchored at Nassau when it first happened. 

Once Flint had deemed the men to have earned their right to travel to the beach (or, to be more accurate, he had merely glowered when Silver had suggested that the men deserved their break, instead of murdering him in a burst of rage), the first shift of lusty crewmen quickly boarded the launches and made their way to the beach before the captain could change his mind. 

Their previous voyage had been a success, as they had managed to capture valuable intelligence in the means of a logbook from a British vessel off the coast of Maroon Island. The logbook, which was being pored over by Flint at this very moment, would be key in convincing the British to leave Nassau alone for quite some time, Silver figured. 

After all, with Eleanor Guthrie and the governor long removed from the island, there wasn’t much the British could do short of mounting another full-scale attack. And the logbook indicated that the British simply did not have the sort of resources allotted to tamp down Nassau’s particular flavor of rebellion after all. 

Silver watched the boats steadily move towards the beach from the edge of the Walrus.  
The one last to leave seemed to be tottering dangerously, the quartermaster noticed, as a pale-looking Ben Gunn was pinned between two broad-shouldered crewmen, and the boat rocked slightly as they slapped his back and made bawdy jokes that Silver couldn’t quite make out. 

Billy appeared at Silver’s elbow, also watching the men as they moved farther away. “Do you know where they’re taking him?” 

Silver turned his head. “Ben Gunn?”   
The taller man nodded towards the boat. “He was supposed to be on the night watch, but Dooley convinced Joji to take his place. Something about making him meet Blackbeard?” 

Silver’s brow furrowed. To the best of his knowledge, the feared captain had already left Nassau quite some time ago, seeing as his revenge for Vane’s death had been satisfied with the humiliation of Ms. Guthrie. “Blackbeard? Are you sure?” 

Billy frowned. “Maybe I misheard. Dooley kept going on about it, that all new crew were due for a visit to Blackbeard or something. Ben just went along with it.”    
Silver suddenly gave a loud snort, realizing where Ben Gunn was being taken to in an instant. “Oh, I get it.” 

“Get what?” The low voice behind Silver nearly made him jump. Both he and Billy turned to face the captain, who held the logbook under one arm. Silver tried (and failed) not to notice that Flint’s rolled up sleeves revealed freckles dotting the thick cords of his muscular forearms. 

Willing himself not to stare at his captain’s arms, Silver gave a smirk. “Where Mr. Gunn will be spending tonight. It seems that he’s been taken to meet Blackbeard at the brothel.” 

Billy stared at him, uncomprehending.The quartermaster tried again. “Er, with the women?”   
Still nothing. Flint rolled his eyes. Silver wondered what his life had turned into. “Blackbeard. The whore. With the particularly dark, er, beard below her stomach.”

The first mate pinked, but still looked confused. “Why are they making Ben go to the whorehouse?”

Silver raised an eyebrow. “Same reason they made me. It’s apparently a long, time-honored tradition of paying for a new crewman’s orgy, under the guise of them visiting- hang on, are you telling me they never took you?” 

If Billy had been pink before, he was certainly scarlet now. “I, uh, well-” 

Flint interrupted, almost smoothly. “Billy doesn’t favor the company of women. The crew know that enough not to bother him into their game. Apparently, you’ve missed that.” 

Silver’s eyebrows shot to his hairline, ignoring Flint’s jab. “Billy, you’ve been holding out on me! I’m sure the crew could revise, to find you a male Blackbeard if that would be more preferable-”

Billy choked. “No! I mean, I’m not one for, uh, company. With women or, uh, men. Excuse me,” he said, turning on his heel and practically fleeing away from Silver and Flint. 

They both watched him go for a moment. Silver sighed. “That, I may have missed. I’m not surprised, though, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Billy interested in anyone.” 

Flint took a step forward to lean on the railing next to Silver. “Amazing how your perceptive abilities can fail you, Mr. Silver,” he said, somewhat snidely. 

Mimicking Flint from just before, Silver rolled his eyes as well. “As quartermaster, it’s my job to make sure the crew functions together, even if it means making sure they’re pooling for the privileges of both women and men. Or neither, as it turns out, for our first mate.” 

Flint looked at him from the corner of his eye for a moment before dropping his head and leaning forward on his elbows, smirking. Silver took a moment to relish in the fact that he was the cause of an emotion other than rage for Flint. “You’re a strange man, Mr. Silver.”

He gave a short hum in response, dropping forward onto his elbows next to Flint. They’re quiet for a moment, watching the sun set behind the island and cast cool hues on the edge of the beach. Silver felt the heat radiate from Flint’s bare arm on his own, and he’s suddenly aware that the two are close together from hip to shoulder. If he turned his head know, he would be close enough to-

But before the quartermaster could have made any possibly regrettable, definitely in the realm of fraternizing, movements, Flint stood up straight, clasping the book behind his back. Silver turned to face him fully. 

In a low voice, Flint said, “I remember when the crew took you to go see that particular Blackbeard.” A strange glint was in his eye, one that Silver couldn’t place for some reason, at odds to the seemingly casual way he spoke. “Half of the men put money on that you were going to run out of the room screaming.”

The quartermaster allowed a lecherous grin to form on his face. “I remember the encounter. The only screaming that night was of the pleasurable nature, captain”, he drawled. The look in Flint’s eyes only intensified, but Silver pressed on. “Does your knowledge of Nassau’s own Blackbeard mean that you yourself once were once taken to the whorehouse for a similar privilege?” 

Flint turned away from him, not dignifying Silver’s question with an answer. But Silver’s perceptive abilities allowed him to catch a glimpse of faintly red ears, illuminated by the light from the cabin. Silver’s lips curled up slightly, and he turned to face the beach once more, now thoughtful. 

“It is somewhat regrettable about Billy, though.”

He could feel Flint’s curious gaze on the side of his head. “Pardon?”

Silver gave an amused huff, turning to face the captain. “I mean nothing against him for it. What I meant it that surely you’ve seen the size of his arm muscles, Captain. Any woman or man would certainly be glad to utilize those in a more private setting. He can lift people quite easily with that physique, can he not? I would certainly hope so.” 

That glint in Flint’s eyes became stronger, and for one moment Silver couldn’t breathe as he locked eyes with the captain, but then Flint moved away, his face cast in shadow, and Silver watched him go back to the cabin, still unable to pinpoint that expression in his eyes. 

•••••

Several weeks passed before Silver felt it again. Most of the crew was in the brothel, following a successful raid a few days earlier. Silver had promised the men a round of drinks on him, and they had chosen to do so at the whorehouse. Max had been happy to accommodate them, her sharp eyes likely catching onto the fact that the men were likely to spend many coins on both her prostitutes and ale that evening. 

In the middle of the tables that they pushed together, Silver leaned back in his chair, enjoying the sound of laughter around him as he finished telling an embellished tale from when he was on a skiff near Cardiff as a boy and encountered a drunk fisherman. 

The drink had gone right to his head, and Silver felt warm inside, polishing off his cup with loose limbs. A large breasted woman was quick to pour him another, letting her hip brush up against his shoulder far more closely than normal. Unfortunately for her commission, Silver was too occupied by the thought of a certain man’s angry scowl, his thighs visibly heavy even through the material of the Spanish-style pants he generally wore, and oh god could Silver imagine those thick thighs around his neck, squeezing as Silver lapped at freckled skin- 

Silver groaned, tilting his head back, willing his pulse to slow. His blood felt thick and hot under his skin, courtesy of the images behind his eyelids as well as the drink making them harder to shake off. This was not the time nor place to contemplate the, quite frankly, embarrassing lust-filled thoughts that he would surely jerk off to later that night. 

Next to him, Joji heard his groan and elbowed him in the side. “Now that’s the sort of sound you should be making with some lady upstairs, eh, Silver,” he said with a leer. “When’s the last time you’ve been here, anyways?” 

Silver closed an eye to contemplate the man’s question. “I’m here all the time running Flint’s business to the other captains. But to fuck? Not since I was new to the crew, I suppose. With “Blackbeard”, and all,” he said, shrugging. 

A beat, then Joji spluttered, catching the attention of several of the crewmen around them. “You’re kidding! For fuck’s sake, we supposed to believe you’re a monk now or something?” he joked, elbowing Silver again. “Nice try, though.” 

From across the table, Paxton guffawed. “Long Monk Silver.” 

“Fuck off,” Silver said, good-naturedly. “It’s because I’m looking after you shits. I’m like your fucking father or something.” 

“Yeah, well my father at least got some tail, God rest his soul, so that ain’t an excuse!”

“Spill, Silver!”   
Joji tried to bring the conversation back. “Not since the Blackbeard lady? Not even with the-” he cut off suddenly with a yelp, as if someone had stomped on his foot.

From the table down, DeGroot interjected, “I think what he meant was, who is it?”

Silver rolled his eyes. “Since when were you all so invested on who I fuck?” Who I wish to fuck. 

Paxton finished and slammed his cup down on the table, making several men jump slightly. “Silver, no need to fucking hide it, we all know whose bed you’re keeping warm, after all.”

A pause, and Silver was truly perplexed at this turn of conversation. “Pardon? And whose bed might that be?” 

Paxton took a breath in, ignoring Joji’s shaking head, before suddenly paling. “Captain Flint!”

Silver’s blood ran cold (how do they know, fuck, does Flint know, fuck) before realizing that Paxton’s gaze had snapped to above Silver’s head. Turning around in his seat, Silver’s eyes met green ones. 

Flint’s tone was icy. “Paxton. Joji. I do hope that you both realize that you are to be taking over the night shift in less than an hour, and have been limiting your ale consumption to prepare, should dire consequences occur,” he said, his voice soft yet no less threatening. 

The two men in question stood upright from their seats, drinks forgotten. “Yes sir,” they both mumbled, and Silver watched as they hastily exited the brothel, even though they still had more time before they strictly needed to leave before their shift. Down the table, DeGroot hurriedly turned to face the other men at the table. Apparently no one was keen to face Flint at the moment. 

Silver stood as well, using the back of his chair as a temporary crutch as his metal foot takes a second to balance on, and met Flint’s gaze. “Captain. We didn’t know you’d be joining us,” he said, evenly. Somewhere in his brain, he fervently prayed that he wouldn’t do something embarrassing, like start to mouth along the edge of Flint’s hard jaw, or perhaps express just how much he had missed Flint in that moment, perhaps by dropping to his knees-

Flint’s lip curled, slightly. “Mr. Silver, I am here on business. Do not let me-” and he paused, and yup, even when Silver was fucked, even Flint’s glower could get him hot and bothered now, even with a fresh edge of terror, “-interrupt. Besides, I have heard that you have a bed to warm tonight.” 

With that, he turned around, walking up the stairs. Silver watched, still slightly stunned (and drunk) as Flint made his way to Max’s office and knocked once before letting himself into the room. As soon as the door closed, the brothel picked up once again, the men resuming their jovial conversations. 

Silver couldn’t help but frown slightly- what exactly had gotten Flint riled up?- and turned back to the table. Meeting DeGroot’s raised eyebrows, Silver shrugged, downing the rest of his drink, and made to exit the brothel. Strange. 

•••••

Somewhere along the line, from the very start when Silver met Flint, he had first gone from hating him, and then to somehow growing closer than anyone else in the world, then from when Flint had told Silver his deepest secrets, and Silver had allowed Flint to see through his facade, through all of the battles and sieges and fights, Silver had developed feelings for the captain. 

At first, he justified the lust as some sort of knee-jerk reaction to learning about Lord Hamilton. Late at night, picturing Flint with this man, the quartermaster tried to piece together the hot coil in his gut as a situational mishap. One that would ebb away as Silver watched himself become the monster that he swore to never support, as he began to realize that Flint was his own beginning, that he was likely Flint’s successor, the monster, enabling the very persona that Flint himself had said would have eaten away at James McGraw’s morals.

That night before the battle against the British, when Flint’s eyes had shone in the firelight, sweat still beading his brow from burying the pearls, Silver had seen his strong profile in the dim light and had tried to write away any lust or similar emotion. But then, as slowly but surely, they had worked together to carve out a future for Nassau, for the men, for themselves, Silver had slowly but surely realized that there was another level to their relationship. 

A few days after Flint’s strange behavior in the brothel, they were back at Maroon Island. The queen had decided to abdicate in favor of Madi on the throne, and she had insisted that a representative from Nassau be present for the ceremony to legitimize her as queen. 

As the Walrus contained two members of Nassau’s council, both Flint and Silver elected to go, joined by only a skeleton crew aboard a smaller ship, while the rest of the crew took the time to maintain the Walrus. 

As their ship anchored off the coast of the island, and they made their way to the beach, Silver could feel Flint’s eyes on the back of his head as he stepped into the shallow water. Madi was there waiting for them on the beach, and Silver walked up, giving her a short bow. “Ma’am.” 

The woman was amused, her dark eyes glittering as she nodded to accept his bow. “Mr. Silver. I am glad to see you are doing well.” She extended her hand, and he kissed the back of it.

“Thank you for having us,” Flint’s voice was gruff, but no less cordial, as he also gave a bow to the soon-to-be-queen. Silver noted the stiffness in his shoulders, however. 

“It is my pleasure, Captain Flint. Allow me to show you to your quarters,” she said, leading them up with beach as her guards followed. 

Once they reached the quarters, Madi stopped to let them into the medium-sized hut. “You two are in there, and the rest of your men will be welcome in the quarters near the center of your village.”

Silver smiled at her. “Thank you, ma’am. I am glad to see that you have been able to repair the village excellently since the British attack.” 

Flint nodded quickly once as well, before addressing Silver, “I will see you at the coronation ceremony tomorrow. Ma’am,” he said, the last part to Madi. Before Silver could answer, Flint entered the hut, closing the door firmly behind him. 

Silver gaped for a moment at the brusque departure, before meeting Madi’s eyes. She looked at him, appraisingly, then at the closed door. “Mr. Silver, allow me to offer you a drink.” 

 

•••••

In Madi’s quarters, the only light was a faint fire in the corner. Silver realized that in the weeks since they had last met, she had gained an air of what could best be described as royalty, as she dismissed the guard, and they were alone. 

“Tell me, how is life in Nassau,” Madi asked, motioning for him to sit next to her and handing him a jug of wine. “I hear that the British are no longer a threat.” 

Silver took a sip. “Well, we certainly haven’t seen the last of them, but it seems to finally be running as it should,” he said, agreeable between the wine he had already consumed and the warm of the fire. 

Madi tilted her head. “And of you and Captain Flint?” 

He gave a short laugh, ignoring the small twist in his stomach. “We work better together, I’m glad to say. He hasn’t keelhauled me,” he joked. 

The dark haired woman’s eyes bored into his. “Excuse me if this is too straightforward, but you two are together, are you not? You call it matelotage, I believe.”

Silver nearly choked on his mouthful of wine. He considered playing ignorance, but he knew that Madi was clever enough to see through any poorly crafted lie. “No. We are not... involved in that way, ma’am.” 

She studied him for a moment. “Are you lying to me, Mr. Silver?” 

Silver felt slightly uncomfortable, shifting in his seat. “No.” But then he realized that now was his chance as good as ever to allow someone else to hear his inner monologue of the past few months. He wasn’t going to have this sort of opportunity on the Walrus, after all. After a moment, he added, “I might... have feelings. But my relationship with Captain Flint, it’s complicated. And I know that he does not reciprocate the particular depth of my feelings.” 

Madi continued to look at him, but when it was clear that Silver was reluctant to say anymore on the matter, she took the bottle of wine from him and took a sip. “I believe that any relationship born out of these times, be it in Nassau or on this island, are complicated, John Silver. Why do you think that yours is a special instance?” 

Before he can help himself, he asked, “Why do you care?”

Madi smiled, softer now. “You are a friend to me, Mr. Silver. You supported me when my mother was still not willing to give up her throne, and fought beside me when the British arrived. I care to see my friend find happiness.”

Silver gave her a genuine smile now. “Thank you, Madi.”

“Besides, I see now that it has only been your own fault that you have not seen that Captain Flint cares for you deeply.” 

His head snapped up. “What?” 

She gave a soft, trilling laugh. “Mr. Silver, do you not see jealousy on a man? Today, Flint left us alone quickly out of some misguided view that we are together.”

Silver’s head reeled for a second, as he replayed the events of the afternoon. “You think so, truly?” Even as he asked, he began to suddenly piece together some key events in the past several months. Joking about Billy, Paxton’s comments, now Madi-

Madi let out a wholly non royal snort. “Of course. He is not jealous of me, after all.”

He blinked once, twice, several memories running through his head. “My god.” 

Madi took another sip of wine. “I would speak to him about it. Tonight, I would suggest.”

•••••

When Silver bursts into their shared hut, Flint is propped up on one of the beds, back against the carved wooden headboard of his bed. His boots are carefully placed beside his bed, his jacket folded on the ground next to them, and if Silver’s chest didn’t feel so tight, he probably would let out a laugh at the sheer domesticity of the sight of Flint at that moment, one leg propped up to balance a book he had been reading on. 

Flint frowns at him when he doesn’t say anything. “Silver. Why aren’t you with Madi?” 

“Are you jealous?” Silver blurts out, proverbially ripping off the bandage that was keeping the feelings from bleeding out of his chest. 

The captain seems slightly stunned, his jaw going slack for a brief moment. “Excuse me?” 

Determined, Silver presses on. “You heard me.”   
The captain shuts the boot with a definitive thump. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says, slowly rising from the bed until he’s standing. 

If this were anyone else, anywhere else, Silver likely would have admitted defeat, but then he sees that now-familiar glint in Flint’s eyes- and realizes he knows exactly what that look was. How could he have not seen it before?

“Captain,” Silver enunciates carefully, just to see a small flare of annoyance in Flint’s features, “I asked, do you feel jealousy when you think of me fucking other people?”

Across Flint’s features, there is a small flare of emotion, shame and embarrassment and jealousy again. Silver sees the look, and a small burst of hope starts to grow in his chest. “Like when I talked about the allure of Billy picking me up to fuck me. Like when you heard the men talking about me warming someone else’s bed. Like when you though that Madi and I were lovers-” 

Flint sucks in a breath, both pained and disbelieving, and Silver sees his opportunity. He takes three broad steps, as quickly as he could with the peg leg, rests a slightly shaky hand on Flint’s jaw, and kisses him.

Underneath his mouth, Flint’s lips are firm, but unyielding, and Silver begins to back away, squeezing his eyes shut. This is how it ends, he thinks to himself, Flint is going to have to explain why he killed me this way-

And then Flint grips his shirt with both hands and pulls him in, teeth clashing against his. His tongue runs on the bottom of Silver’s lip, before he pulls at Silver’s bottom lip with his teeth before releasing it, and it hurts, and it’s easily the hottest thing that Silver has ever felt in his life. 

He gives a surprised moan, and Flint swallows the sound, moving his hands to tangle in his curly hair, pulling Silver in. The quartermaster runs both of his hands around Flint’s waist, feeling muscle tense and bunch delightfully underneath his hands, squeezing until Flint moans too, a sound that he is sure to memorize and make Flint make again and again for eternity. 

Silver breaks free of the kiss, panting slightly. A single strand of saliva connects their lips. In this close distance, Flint’s eyes are dark, studying, pupils dilated. “You little shit,” he hisses, before pressing a kiss on the flesh of Silver’s neck, just below his ear. 

Normally, Silver would frown on that particular endearment, but with Flint’s tongue tracing the edge of his jaw, he can’t find it in himself to care. He moans, again, and Flint’s mouth finds his again. 

After a few more minutes of furiously making out, Flint’s hands slipping from his hair to underneath his shirt, and Silver’s hands find their way to Flint’s ass, clutching, Silver has to break free for one moment. “This isn’t just because you were jealous,” he mutters, staring at a point at the wall as he can feel his face flush up. “I do care, I didn’t know-” 

Flint’s mouth hushes him again, but it’s sweeter this time, allowing Silver’s tongue to slip past his lips as Flint coaxes him forwards, pushing him onto the bed and straddling Silver’s thighs. As Flint grinds down, Silver’s hands find their way to Flint’s delicious thighs, grasping tightly as Flint moans again, a low sound that causes Silver’s entire body to flush, his cock hardening through his breeches. 

Flint slips his hands underneath Silver’s shirt, pulling it off with ease, and Silver curses as he tries to free Flint from his shirt. Flint’s entire chest is covered in freckles, with scars bisecting the planes of his chest, and Silver’s mouth latches onto a nipple, laving his tongue over it and sucking just underneath. 

Above him, Flint shakes, and he reaches for Silver’s buckle. Silver’s hands slip underneath his thighs, grasping near his ass, pulling down his pants until they’re awkwardly trapped midway down Flint’s thighs. Flint’s cock is deliciously flushed, thick and slightly curved, and Silver runs a shaky hand down the captain’s chest, tracing freckles and scars, until he grasps his cock and stars to run his hand up and down the length. 

Flint swears, buckling into his touch. “John- fuck, fuck-” he groans, his eyes sliding half-shut, distracted in his mission to unbuckle Silver’s pants. Silver gives a breathless laugh, as Flint’s nails dig into his upper shoulders. “You know, I think our crew think we’ve been together for a long time.”   
Flint’s eyes open slightly, as he glares down and rolls his hips in a punishing rhythm, and Silver can’t help but to shout, his own cock painfully hard underneath his breeches. “Don’t talk about the crew when you’re in my bed,” Flint grits out, the rhythm bringing him in and out of Silver’s hand. 

Silver gives a hoarse laugh. “Oh my god, you really were jealous-” and then Flint’s hips roll in an unspeakably dirty manner, and Silver’s eyes roll back into his head, and he can’t come up with a better comeback. Flint gives a low chuckle, the sound making Silver shiver pleasantly. Oh, he’s going to have to give Madi anything she wants in the future, for letting him see this possibility. 

Letting go of Flint’s cock to unbuckle his own pants and to slide them down partially, Silver leans back to grab a pillow to put under his stump before taking off his peg leg, dropping it somewhere on the ground. Flint takes the opportunity to suck a bright red mark on the back of his neck, his teeth grazing the skin and releasing the skin with an obscene noise. Silver hisses, finding enough brain power to work Flint’s pants up and off, the man rising up enough to allow Silver to work the pants down and finally off. 

Eventually, they’re both naked, and Silver leans back, letting Flint shift his weight up so that their cocks are touching. Flint’s eyes flutter shut, his hands on Silver’s abdomen, rocking back and forth. From on the bed, Silver moans softly, reaching to bring both of their cocks together in his hand, the other hand on top of Flint’s. 

Flint opens his eyes, stares down as their cocks rubbing together, his hips stuttering. Silver watches a flush spread down his face and neck to his chest, the muscles under his skin shifting as sweat begins to build. He slips the hand not on their cocks behind Flint, to the top of his ass, working his fingers into Flint’s crack until the man swears loudly, rocking his hips vigorously so that Silver’s fingers brush his entrance with every rock back. 

Silver realizes belatedly that he’s babbling, “Oh god yes, James, so gorgeous, fuck, you’re perfect-” and Flint takes it all in, begins to grind down in earnest and push both of their cocks into Silver’s hand, and Silver is squeezing them both through the motions. Filnt is the first to come with a stuttered groan, arching his back up with a, “John, oh god-” and Silver is quick to follow, his eyes squeezing shut as Flint leans forward and takes an earlobe into his mouth. 

As the two men pant together, Flint more or less collapsed on top of him, Silver opens his eyes to meet Flint’s. “I meant it, you know.”

The captain is relaxed against him, but has enough energy to roll his eyes. “I know.”

Silver pouts. “I’ll have you know, we could have been doing this quite a long time ago if you had just thought to say something-”

Flint’s mouth cuts him off, tired but no less passionate, and Silver allows him to silence him, just this once, as he cards his hands through the still-short hair on Flint’s head. 

He begins to drift off in that same position, Flint’s weight sweaty but comfortable on top of him, and he can just barely make out Flint’s hoarse voice whisper words, some no doubt sappy poetry, as he is lulled to sleep. 

•••••

Billy stops him before he can open the door to the captain’s cabin on the Walrus, wringing his hands. “We know.”

Silver stops short. “What do you mean, we know?” 

The first mate gives a slight shrug. “I mean we know about you and the captain. And the men are fine, honestly, I think they’re hoping that Flint will be a little less, well, aggressive-” and at that, Silver can’t help but to snort- “so please, try to take this in the best way, this was supposed to be a nice gesture by them, I think.”

“Take what in the best way- Billy, let me through now.” The tall man steps hesitantly aside, and Silver bursts in, looking around wildly. 

Flint’s already in there, and doesn’t spare Silver a glance. Silver takes one look at the expression on Flint’s face, and turns to look at- oh. 

The Blackbeard prostitute makes a clicking sound with her tongue. She is wearing nothing. “They told me it was supposed to be a wedding present, but if you aren’t in a matelotage yet, I don’t know if it counts, yeah?” 

Silver carefully ushers her out with a blanket before Flint can go on a rampage.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu for more of this trash from this show that has ruined my life y'all (I love it)  
> written for fun! from an unofficial tumblr prompt


End file.
